Song Fictions
by Fleck the Black Sand Hyena
Summary: Erik, Benvolio, and Lenox are best friends, however, everything changes after Erik has made friend with a hyena, will their relationship change, can the three still stay as friend? Warning:Character Death


**Here is a new story, it is solely about Erik, Benvolio and Lenox's friendship, because I like my trio very much. Besides, I want to focus more on friendship recently beside love, and by the way, it is a song fic, and the songs are from Romeo and Juliet French Music, the names of the songs are underneath. Typing in the song's name and English subtitle on Youtube, you will be able to hear all the songs.**

 **1\. Les Rois Du Monde**

 **2\. J'ai Peur**

 **3\. L'Amour Heureux**

 **4\. On Dis Dans La Rue**

 **5\. C'est Le Jour**

 **6\. Le Duel**

 **7\. Le Mort De Mercutio**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hadhi, Shenzi, and Hufuer, Hadhi and Hufuer are my friend on Facebook's characters, while Shenzi belongs to The Lion King**

* * *

Erik, the prince of Narnia was a lion cub with snow-white fur and two big, golden eyes, his two best friends, Benvolio, the tiger cub and Lenox, the black leopard cub had always been the most popular cubs among the pride of Narnia. Everyone loves to stay around them. But, today, the three were nowhere to be seen.

"Where is Erik?" Rex, one of the lion cub asked a lioness cub.

"I don't know, have you seen Lenox?" She replied.

"Even Benvolio is nowhere to be seen," sighed Nina, another lioness cub.

All the other cubs shook their heads, "Where exactly are they?"

Then, the door of the den opened, and the three cubs coming out, Erik in the middle, while Benvolio and Lenox standing beside him, all the lions and lioness cubs ran to them and surround the three.

Erik chuckled, "We're the kings of the world!"

Benvolio agreed, "We lived our life and never succumbed to evil."

Lenox nodded, "We're not like those people fighting all the time. We know how to live our life and enjoy it."

"What to live for if we live on our knees." Erik shrugged, while pawing Lenox.

Benvolio giggled beside them, "We're a trio, we stick together!"

All the cubs laughed as the trio wandering through them.

"You are the kings of the world, the strongest animals on planet!" They echoed the trio's words.

Benvolio stopped playing as he gazed to his best friends, "Shenzi is holding a party today for her daughter's birthday." He chuckled.

Erik glanced at Benvolio, "Did they invite us?" A grin was on his face. His golden eyes winking.

Benvolio smirked, "Of course not, but we can still go there and have some fun, wearing a mask and soak ourselves to the mud will make us looks enough like hyenas."

Lenox whimpered, "But Benvolio..." Before he could finish, Benvolio and Erik had already run off.

Lenox sighed and mumbled to himself, "It is too risky, it could have ended in tragedy." He winced at the thought, "They are too careless, what if we are recognized, we could be killed."

He yelped out, "I am terrified of what might happen, but do I have any choices? they are my best friends, my brothers...I am scared that we will not be able to see the sun of tomorrow, or to hear the beautiful music again. Death is always waiting in the corner, one wrong step and we could be carried away by it. Please, my friends, listen to my advice. You will never know when accident could happen." He sighed and turned aside.

Just then, Benvolio and Erik had already finished their disguise and returned, "Come on, Lenox. Don't you want to dance? Or perhaps having some fun with those hyenas?"

Benvolio urged, "Go and put on your disguise, it would be fun. No one will be able to see through it."

Erik nodded, "Yea, we can learn more about hyenas as well... maybe even find some ways to defeat them."

"But..." Lenox wanted to argued, but Benvolio and Erik were perking their ears, and giggling about what they might encounter in Shenzi's party.

He sighed and finally gave in, "I will go with you."

Benvolio grinned, "Don't be so worried, nothing bad will happen."

Lenox grumbled, "I hope so…"

The three quickly walked toward the Elephant Graveyard, where the hyenas lived. Once arrived, Erik and Benvolio disappeared into the crowd, Lenox only whimpered and followed them.

The trio was having fun with all the playing hyenas. Their disguise seem to work pretty well, no one recognized them. Even Lenox had ditched his worries and began enjoying the party. Erik smirked as he wandered around the Elephant Graveyard, some hyenas even greeted him as they saw him.

"This is truly fun," he thought to himself, not noticing the mud had become dry and began to fall off from his body, revealing some of his white fur underneath.

There is one hyena cub who attracted him, which is a female cub, sitting at the side of the Graveyard, watching the other male cubs playing. Sometimes she would also join their games, pawing them or tackled them playfully. Erik didn't fully understand why she had such attraction over him, but he knew that she is special.

Just then, there were some noises among the crowd, it was Hufuer, a rather hot-headed hyena cub, "There are lions inside, Erik is here, I know it!" He growled.

Erik ignored him, just approached the female cub slowly, she glanced up, sensing someone was near, and smiled at him. Her emerald green eyes were shining under the bright sun. He noticed how all the other male hyena cubs are around her, flirting with her and flicking their ears. He even caught some of them blush when she looked to them. He knew right away in that moment that she must be the female lead of the party, Hadhi, the heiress of the Southern Clan, Shenzi's daughter.

He smirked, "Hello, young lady. Why are you just watching other people? Want to play with me?"

She gave out a light chuckle, and bowed down slightly, "Well, sir, it is my pleasure to accept your offer."

He grinned and tackled her playfully, she pawed his nose and taped his head. Erik rolled out of his side and nibbled her ears.

"You are fun. We could be friend, don't you agree?"

"Sure." He answered directly and instinctively without thinking about the consequences. Suddenly, He felt someone tapping him, turning back, he saw Benvolio staring at him.

"Erik, why are you being so close to a hyena, you know your disguise has fallen of?" Benvolio huffed.

"Benvolio..." Erik whimpered, seeing Shenzi right behind him.

"Are you even listening to me?" Erik let out a deep growl and turned Benvolio around, so he was face to face with an enraged Shenzi, he gasped and turned back to Erik, the two quickly ran from the party, with Lenox following after them. The loudest sound was from Hufuer, yelling and snarling at them as they made their escape. Hadhi was talking to the others when Erik was tapped by Benvolio, by the time she finished talking, she found that the boy that had been playing with her was gone. She ran through the whole party, tried to find out where he was and who he is.

Suddenly, she saw Eldu, her nurse. "Eldu, Eldu, you must tell me who he is." Eldu looked toward her, swallowing hard as she stared at the heiress, unable to answer her question.

"Oh, come on, we are friends already, is that really hard for you to at least tell me his name?" Hadhi inquired again, flipping her ears impatiently.

Eldu sighed, "He is Erik, son of Aslan and Xi Luka, your family's worst enemy!"

Hadhi gasped, "No!" All the music stopped as she reached her paw out, Erik on the other side, had the same gestured, but they couldn't even touch each other.

* * *

"What? Erik makes friend with a hyena?"

"Who told you that?"

"Benvolio saw them together, so did Lenox!"

Benvolio was growling dangerously to a group of lions, "He betrayed us." But the anger faded as he lowered his head, whimpering slightly, "Betrayed."

"All the others are talking about this..." Lenox sighed, "Why is Erik doing this? Being friend with hyenas are forbidden."

Erik entered with a smile and a little ball Hadhi had given to him, he cackled and played with it unconsciously. He knew that he had been spotted while being with Hadhi, however, he was overwhelmed by the excitement of finding a new friend, making him not caring to any other people.

Seeing the scene, Benvolio and Lenox walked toward him, "All the people are talking about the son of Aslan being friend with a hyena, do you know?" Lenox began.

Erik huffed and stood up, wanting to leave, but Benvolio blocked him, "What do you think you are doing? Hyenas are evil!"

"Come on, you two! We are a trio, and best friends, I am sure you will like Hadhi just as I do! She is a good hyena and adorable!" Erik said, tapping both Benvolio and Lenox's shoulders, they shook their heads and backed away.

"Why her?" They asked in union, "You are the prince of Narnia, everyone would like to be friend with you, why the daughter of our enemies? Is it the choice of fate?"

"Of course it is!" Glaring at the two, Erik answered quickly, "She is special."

"You have no right to judge me for being friends with hyenas." He gave a cold glare to all the lions around.

"But a hyena!" Benvolio yelped, "All species on the earth, you chose a hyena to be friend with! You had forgotten how murderous they are, and how many lions they had killed."

"Erik, you are playing with fire, you might light the hatred up again, you know? Your action might lead to more death and fighting," said Lenox, while shaking his head.

The other lion cubs lifted Benvolio and Lenox high as they all pointed to Erik.

Erik growled deeply, "You don't understand Hadhi like I do. Plus, us lions had killed thousands of hyenas as well! You have no right to judge me on my actions." He grumbled and left the scene.

* * *

In the Elephant Graveyard, Hufuer was howling and growling to the other hyena cubs.

"I will go into Narnia, and kill that stupid lion cub, Erik, for daring to come here and makes friend with Hadhi! Who want to come with me?" All the hyenas cheered as they circled Hufuer.

"I will make sure they both pay for their crimes, today is the day to decide life and death, a day to get revenge!"

"I will kill you, Erik, don't talk about honor to me, the moment you dare to be friends with Hadhi, is the moment I ditched my honor!" The hyenas began heading to the border, snarling and howling as they walked.

* * *

Hufuer went into Narnia while barking loudly, "Where is that stupid little cub, Erik?"

"He's not here," said Lenox, gazing at Hufuer with a huff.

"But once the weak kitty is around, I believe his protector will be near."

Hufuer grinned, as he raised his eyebrow, "Right, kitty?"

"I'm in no mood to fight you, Hufuer. Besides, I am not weak!" Lenox sent a cold glare to him, "You'd better leave now."

Benvolio stepped out beside Lenox and growled at Hufuer, "Yes, you should get out of here, before getting yourself killed."

"Hmm...Interesting." Hufuer said, smirking, "The little weak kitty wants to fight me down, I don't think he would ever be able to do it."

"Don't you dare call me a weak cat again!" Lenox growled loudly, bearing his teeth, looking to Hufuer, "Usually, I don't like to fight, but if you dare call me weak again..."

He didn't have the chance to finish before Hufuer laughed, "Don't want to admit you are weak, Lenox? Come on, just tell me that you are the weakest cat ever exist on the earth."

"I will kill you, Hufuer! I hate how you walk, laugh or do anything! It is time for you to be defeated and killed," Lenox growled and charged at Hufuer.

"Oh, really? Lenox, you are only a little weak cat, you can't even fight well. But anyway, I love your spirit, it gave me more reason to put you to death." With a grin, Hufuer accepted the challenge, as he, too, leaped out to attack Lenox.

Benvolio watched the scene with sweat coming down from his face. He knew Lenox only too well, most often, he would just be a shy cub and wouldn't do anything rush, however, 'weak cat' is a phrase that could never be said in front of him. For Lenox, it is the greatest insult to be thrown to his face.

All of a sudden, Erik entered, he gasped seeing the two cubs challenging and circling each other. Benvolio yelped and ran to him, trying to block him from interfering. But Erik still found a way to stepped into the two fighting cubs.

"Stop it!" He shouted, trying to pull Hufuer away from Lenox.

"This is not how we did! We shall try to bring peace!"

"Erik!" Benvolio yelled, running to him, "You know that lions and hyenas can never have peace. We are enemies for centuries. Besides, haven't you had enough troubles already?"

"They shouldn't be fighting." Erik shrugged, while stepping between Lenox and Hufuer, "Stop! Think about your family and friends, what would they say if one of you are dead?"

Benvolio whimpered as he pulled Hufuer away from Erik and Lenox.

"Erik!" Lenox winced, glancing at him, "He is like a crazy dog, seeking his revenge, I can't just sit around seeing him attacking other lions, especially you, since you are his main target!" Just then, Hufuer struggled out of Benvolio's grab and glared at Erik.

Benvolio yelped and grabbed Lenox instead, trying to drag him away from them, "Please Lenox," He whimpered, "There is no point in fighting."

Lenox sighed, "I know, but…."

"Let's just try to solve it at peace, can we?" Benvolio sighed, tapping his friend's shoulder.

"I would try…" Lenox bleated and sighed.

"You think you are better than us, talking about friends and peace?" Hufuer laughed, his eyes locked on Erik's, "You should know better, really, because there will be no peace! How can lions ever find peace with hyenas!" He then kicked Erik hard in the leg, causing him to yelp in pain and fall to the ground, Lenox evinced, pushing Benvolio away slightly, and immediately rushing over to Erik's side. But in that second, Hufuer grabbed a thorn nearby into his mouth and stabbed it toward Erik. Seeing this, Lenox growled and jumped in between, took in all the damage, blood dripped down from his stomach, as he fell down to the ground, Benvolio mewled and caught him in his arms.

"Lenox!" He gasped, looking to his friends.

Erik whimpered, "Lenox! B-But how...?"

"S-Silly Erik..." Giving out a weak smile, Lenox looked to him, "H-Hufuer was about to stab you and I jumped in..."

Erik yelped in tears: "I-I am sorry, w-we shall get Mikey, or Kira...Anyone..."

"I-It's too late...A-And don't say sorry to me..." Lenox struggled to smile but just coughed out blood. They could hear Hufuer laughing in the background.

Benvolio gasped, " Lenox, no, no!"

"E-Erik..." But his attention was solely on Erik, "I-I agree with your friendship of Hadhi...B-Besides, I am fortunate…..I can die with my friends around me….I died like a king…." He gasped as he coughed more violently, blood dropped from his throat to the ground...

"Y-You are the king…." Benvolio trembled, "We are the kings of the world…."

"A-And yet we are wounded…." Erik whispered, looking into Lenox's eyes, which are already blood shot.

"Y-You must c-cherish Hadhi...S-She might be the friend y-you can never get..." His body slowly went limb in Erik and Benvolio's embrace, with a soft sigh, Lenox closed his eyes as he took in his last breath...

"Lenox!" Benvolio screamed.

"No!" Erik growled and picked up the thorn that had been dropped to the ground by Hufuer and turned to an also stunned Hufuer, who whimpered and backed away in an instant, seeing the fires dancing in Erik's golden eyes...

"I-I didn't mean to..." Hufuer stammered, "I-I don't know that it would kill him..."

Erik growled and ran toward him, violently stabbed the thorn into Hufuer's body before being dragged back by some of the lion cubs. Benvolio winced, staying close behind Erik, as they both watched Hufuer falling to the ground, his body became rigid, and he was also being taken away by the death...

Erik trembled, the thorn fell to the ground, Benvolio was shaking Lenox's dead body behind him, trying to wake him. Tears stream down the tiger cub's face as he cried out his friend's name. Erik turned and ran to Lenox, hugging him tightly to his chest.

"Goodbye my friend, goodbye." He cried out those words and whimpered.

Can there ever be peace between lions and hyenas? Erik was once so sure that peace could eventually came, however, after Lenox's death, he was in doubt. The only thing he knew was that he would never be a same person again, because one of his best friend is no longer with him.


End file.
